This invention relates generally to an apparatus designed to damp external noises, allowing the user to sleep in noisy environments. More particularly, it relates to a pair of hearing-protecting ear covers that insulate the user's ears from external noises. This allows the user to sleep through any noise conditions. To accommodate for the loss of sound detection, the apparatus includes a headphone stereo for transmission of a time, smoke, fire and/or security alarms. The headphone stereo can also transmit music, peaceful sounds, or noise reducing frequencies. The sound producing circuitry is connect in parallel to the alarm system to allow alarm detection even when the user is listening to music or other sounds. In addition, an external speaker can produce both sound and alarms should the user take off the ear covers.
To accomplish all of these functions, the apparatus and system utilize a pair of hearing protector type earmuffs which are combined with stereo headphone speakers that are installed inside the earmuffs. The earmuffs are constructed to block external noise, while being comfortable enough to be worn during sleep. The stereo headphones are capable of transmitting sounds from pre-recorded tapes or compact discs in order to cover up any ambient noises not insulated by the ear muffs. The headphones may also, separately or simultaneously, generate a noise cancellation frequency. To compensate for the loss of sound detection, the apparatus and system also transmit signals from a time alarm which, in the preferred embodiment, is an integral part of the apparatus, or any other compatible alarm or signaling device external to the apparatus. The apparatus can also play music from a cassette player, compact disc player, radio, or other source. All the sound producing circuitry is connected in parallel to the alarm circuitry allowing the alarm signals to be heard even if the user is listening to music or other sounds.
External noise is a common problem for people who have difficulty sleeping. Falling asleep and staying asleep is difficult if not impossible when there is loud or intermittent noise in the area. In order to sleep under such conditions, many individuals sleep wearing earplugs or earmuffs. Doing so, however, can prevent that individual from hearing anything, including a time alarm, smoke alarm, or other audible security device.
Numerous devices have been introduced over the years attempting to overcome this problem. Most of these, however, incorporate only additional sounds or noises superimposed over the disturbing sound in an attempt to drown it out. One such invention is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,047,377 to Banks, Jr. In the Banks patent, the unit provides an even sonorous hum in the vicinity of the person employing the system. The hum drowns out external noise. When the time alarm triggers, a relay terminates the humming noise.
The primary shortcoming of this device is that it utilizes only white noise to drown out external noise. Many individuals are not aided in sleeping by white noise. In addition, white noise only drowns out a portion of the external noises. Intermittent noises that are significantly louder than the ambient noises will still be heard above the white noise. If the external noise is extremely loud, as in cases where the individual is sleeping on a ship or next to a construction site, the white noise must be played so loud that it becomes disturbing itself.
The only invention known to the present inventor that incorporates hearing-protecting ear covers combined with speakers is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,082,918 to Chang et al. In the Chang patent, a dental patient wears a headset which blocks out sound and comprises headset speaker for playing music or white noise. The headset insulates the user from external noise and the speakers superimpose music over any external sounds. The speakers have a manual override with which the doctor or dentist may speak to the patient via a microphone.
The Chang invention is in a different class from the present invention in that the invention is not designed to be worn during sleep and thus does not incorporate an alarm element. An individual using the device during sleep would be in danger of sleeping through a time alarm or, even worse, a security or safety alarm. Without an individual present to manually override the music or white noise, the user would be unable to hear any alarm. Also, the invention does not contemplate sleeping and, therefore, does not contain any of the limitations necessary to make the headset comfortable for sleep.
The inventor knows of no device that not only insulates the user from all external sound, but also provides soothing sounds or music of the user's choice to aid in sleeping while at the same time assuring the user that an alarm will be heard; a device that is also comfortable enough to wear to bed and can also play music.